Without a Trace (ATW)
without a trace is a case featured in Mysteries From the Future as the 2nd case of season 4.it takes place as the second case of oceania Plot *Flashback: After hearing about the aircraft that disappeared during its journey between sydney and osaca,the WEP international team took the spaceship and gone to sydney to investigate the incident,after going to sydney airport,they found that it was a complete chaos with all people there panicked and terrified. They started by sending yoshiro as a spy into the streets under disguise as tourist to collect info about the incident.and they asked the officials there about the incident details,the ofgicials told them that everything was alright,until they suddenly lost the contact with the cockpit and saw on the tracking devices that the aircraft path gone wrong,and the aircraft was going left and right,until it eventually disappeared entirely from the device map,they tried to contact it but with no response,although the media knew the events and started to spread it,but still no one knows the truth behind this.meanwhile,yoshiro suddenly came to the spaceship,saying that he got something..he said that listned to many people opinions about the incident until he thought of something:that this disappearnce might not be an incident,but a plotted crime with no clear motive swith someone responsible for it.he recommened that the motives might be a terrirost attack,or targeting a certain ones,this made huang think of that they must see the filight mainfest as it can be useful evidence,some of names in the manifest attracted their attention,such as Marvin Underwood,the cryptozoologist from Avantia,who the player recognized his name instantly,the names also included researcher May Douglas,judge april's sister,and other names that the team found that they are somehow annoying to VEGA and the universal conspiracy,leading them to think that VEGA might be behind this,they found that the best way to know the true details is to dive into the airport servers and investigate the flight data,they asked the officials there for premission,after some refusings,tgey agreed.so olly,carlo,the player,and some tech guys who work with the international team wore the TeleCompu helmets and teleported into the servers,they managed to see the full conversation between the cockpit and tge monitoring department in the airport,but they found a part of it with heavy security on it,the tech guys managed to find a slot in it,after they managed to enter through it, they found a catastrophic thing...someone from the departement sent message to the cockpit asking the aircraft staff to change the path to the path which given in the message directly under the pretext of that a severe sudden typhoon wide-areas which isnt able to sighted from the cockpit at that time is in its way to the original path,and they found that this person send a distrubance signals to the cockpit to make them belive that there is already a typhoon,and that new path leaded the aircraft to enter a really dangerous area in the dragon's triangle which made it walk aimlessly before disappearing..carlo and olly gone to the weather data to see if there was any typhoon registerd at this area after that but found nothing,that confirmed their doubts that its a plotted crime,they tried to find who is that person but their identity was anynymous,making them suspect that its a person who works in the airport... Meanwhile,somewhere in the airport,a man is seen arguing with the specialists who are sitting next to the server that the mini team entered from,saying that he doubts that there is some error and he need to check their work as he is the vice director,they didnt let him until they really saw a distrubance signals in the server.he smiled and started to check it. During that time,Akayo baboa,a worker in sydney museum from the original habitants,came to the airport,asking to meet the WEP instantly,dimitri,yoshiro,and herbert came and took him to aplace near the spaceship where the other members of the team was gathering,he told them "the they key is in the museum",and that his ancestors knew many things about the dragon's triangle mystery,which they registered in their ancient artifacts and parchments,he told them that they should go to the museum to search in the orignial habtiants artifacts section,they gone there and started to look carefully for the ancient habitants artifacts,one thing attracted yoshiro's attention,there was stone cylinder that looked weirdly new,he asked the others to look for a photos of this piece,after dimitri and yoshiro took the photo of the existing piece and the photos,they asked for to compare them by computer technology,they found a very tiny differences,they sent their reports to the gathering team in the museum so they could ask the officials for premission to analayze the existing artifact,but they refused,the team presauded them that the will analayze it in the museum so nothing happen to it,they agreed,after analyzing it,they discovered that this piece is a fake piece,and the real piece wasnt just a stone cylinder,but a cryptex,and someone replaced it with that fake piece.willing to know what was inside this crpytex,they started looking for who stole it and replaced it with that well-made fake piece,they looked at museum records and found out that one guard was gone in vacation just the day before the incident,that led them to suspect that she is the one who stolen it,the tried to contact her via computer devices,but she wasnt responding at all,with tge connection lost everytime. Meanwhile,inside the servers,the mini-team that gone there was still trying to find who led the aircraft astray,something attracted attention of one hacker...while looking at the flight visas data,one visa seemed to be not real,he called the others and tried to decrypt it,and he found out that it was a fake visa for a fake identity,doubting that this might benifet the team outside,he tried to get out to the real world again via the server he entered,but he couldnt,the server teleport unit was glitched..meaning that carlo,olly,the player,and the hackers are stuck inside now...so they tried to contact the spaceship to tell them the facts. tge spaceship CPUs recived a mysterious encrypted message,after decryption,it saying "we.are.lost.num161.is.fake.its.a.plotted.crime.this.all.what.we.can.send" as well as other one saying "wep sherple team,dont try to find me or you will be trapped like your pals".the people at spaceship called tbe team who was at museum to come and see this. herbert analayzed the first message and realized that its from the team who are inside the servrs,and num161 was the number of a certain passenger on the lost aircraft,that led them to suspect that passenger number 161 might be the suspected museum guard,and the second message was from the criminal and meaning that really someone is behind all this.the headed again to the airport to see why the servers glitched so the player and his troop coudnlt return,the found out that someone from the airport made it so they can got rid of tge ones inside..after long investigation it was revealed that the real mastermind is Rex Zimmerman,airport's vice director,while confronting him,he laughed evily and said "it now dont matter at all,as ur sheeple is stuck in the software forever and the artifact is now on the lost aircraft,going to where it should go,as he was colluding with that guard to steal it secretly and gave her the fake piece to replace the real obe with it,and told her to travel on this aircraft sepecially,as it was "going to the right place"meaning that he is the one behind the disappearance,and that incident must have an aim which rex didnt revealed ..he then said "when ur sheeple dived into the servers and was about to discover me,i glitched the server -which they entered from-'s teleport software so they can be stuck there forver,they told him how while there are specialists everywhere around it,he replied "it was an easy job!i decived them and told them that there is a hidden errror and i need to check it,and sent distrubance signals to the server by the device in my tie so they can trust me,and now i dont have anything more to tell u",they offered for him to get a lower sentence if he repaired the glitch,but he refused.they decided that they must lock him under their sight in the spaceship until the aircraft is found.and they found that the must search for the aircraft.while they was discussing where to proceed next,the got a news that an earthquake striked at papua guinea coasts.at the same time,they got message from the airport that the aircraft contacted them with mysterious signals right when the earthquake happened.that made the team decide to go there by the spaceship.while andrew and some hackers was trying to create a reality bridge so the player and his pals could return to reality via spaceship's servers. *flashforward: Summary Victim *'Aircraft disappearing incident' Weapon *'Tricked by false information' People's Responsible *'Rex Zimmerman' Characters appeared Profile Profile Profile Profile Profile Quasi-Suspects Scenes *Airport-? bonus *Montoring room servers-?-? bonus *sydney museum-?-? bonus Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Is that Just a legend 2 Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases